


Fire and the Flood.

by Apple_cheesecake9



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Slow Burn, Spirits, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_cheesecake9/pseuds/Apple_cheesecake9
Summary: Sokka didn't like spirits and magic, he didn't hate it but it didn't interest him either, he only believed in things he could see. All that magic stuff belonged to Katara, the only person with water magic in the village. He didn't believe in all that and didn't want to be part of it even after a spirit appears to show him his soulmate.orThat one fanfic trope that I love where Zuko and Sokka meet in their dreams thanks to the spirits when they are little and grow up connected to each other thanks to that.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy this fanfic. :D
> 
> I have been reading this type of fanfics for a while and finally decided to write something. Some things first:
> 
> -I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, English is not my first language but I'm trying to be better at it that's why I'm writing it in English. 
> 
> -The first and second chapter takes place since they meet when they are 7 and 8 years old until Zuko's banishment, after that everything will be canon-compliant.

Sokka didn't like spirits and magic, he didn't hate it but it didn't interest him either, he only believed in things he could see. All that magic stuff belonged to Katara, the only person with water magic in the village, the village seemed to think that the spirits blessed her. Sokka didn't understand the big deal behind it, yeah sure, his sister had powers but she couldn't do a lot. Sometimes Sokka sometimes felt jealous of her ability but then again he didn't care for magic. 

All magic and spirit stuff belongs to Katara. One night, the southern lights when brighter than usual, the elders always say that when the lights are brighter there is a spirit around, that is how Sokka found himself staring at a big Polar bear. The polar was the size of a full-grown Sabertooth-Moose, his fur was white as the snow. What shocked Sokka the most were his eyes, they looked like they were changing color, showing him the most beautiful colors ha had ever seen. Sokka had heard of spirits visiting warriors when they needed guidance in the battlefield but Sokka wasn't a warrior... yet, he was ten years old for the sake of the spirits. The bear huffed, making Sokka stop his train of thought, the bear lowered his head so Sokka could get on him, Sokka reached his hand so he could go up the bear, the fur felt like when the fur of the parka got wet with melted snow. Everything happened in a flash, the light faded but he could see colors surrounding him. 

The bear finally came to a stop, Sokka got off as quickly as he could. He was in an unfamiliar room with a lot of red and orange tones. 

"H-hello?" He asked, "Is somebody here?". 

"Who is there?" Another voice questioned, causing Sokka to jump. 

A shape started to appear, Sokka could see an outline of a boy. As the boy came closer, Sokka realized that the boy was around his age, he had his black hair up in a ponytail and from what Sokka could see from the candles lighting the room, he had golden eyes. 

"Who are you?" The boy questioned. 

"I-I'm Sokka... and you are?" 

The boy hesitated "I'm Zuko" he finally responded. 

"Why are you here?" Zuko asked. 

"I-I don't know, this big bear brought me here" 

Zuko raised an eyebrow "You expect me to believe that?"

"Probably not but it's true" Sokka shrugged, "I'm probably dreaming though"

"Yeah, maybe I'm dreaming too". 

The conversation fell short after that, the two boys didn't have any idea what to talk about. Sokka turned around to see if the fox was behind him but he didn't see anything. Zuko turned around and hurried to a dresser in the corner of his room while Sokka just watched him. Zuko opened the dresser, grabbed a few things then hurried back to Sokka. He had an armful of different snacks that Sokka didn't recognize. 

"My sister and I stole this from the kitchen today" Zuko established, "You can have some but I don't know if you can eat them" 

"You have a sister? I have a sister too!" Sokka said as he grabbed some of the snacks Zuko laid on the floor. 

"Yeah, her name is Azula... she is really mean, what's your sister's name?"

"Katara, do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope, just me and her. I'm the oldest"

"Me too!" Sokka laughed "We have so much in common!"

They stayed talking like that for a while, following the same pattern: Sokka asking the questions while Zuko answered them then Zuko would ask the same question. They talked all night until the bear appeared at the break of dawn. 

"See? I wasn't lying about the bear." Sokka laughed.

"Will you come again?" Zuko asked. 

Sokka turned to see the bear, to ask for his permission to come back, the bear nodded in agreement, a smile formed in Sokka's face then he turned to see Zuko "He says yes!" 

Zuko had a smile in his face "I'll be waiting then". 

As soon as Sokka touched the fox the room disappeared. Sokka woke up in a familiar room this time, the sun starting to appear through the window. Sokka tried to go back to sleep but he failed and decided to give up and get prepared for the day. Sokka noticed that his dad and mom weren't there which was unusual because they always woke up after dawn. A few minutes after he finished getting ready, his parents and gran-gran appeared outside of his house, they looked worried except his grandma. 

"Am I in trouble?" Sokka asked to his dad.

"No, the Elders just want you to answer some questions" Hakoda responded.

That only made Sokka more nervous but he didn't want to show it and deciding against asking more questions. He was led to where the council had the meetings, it was the largest building in the entire village, it allowed to fit more than five people but less than ten, in front of him there were two of the four elders already sitting, Gran-gran and his father made her way to the front while his mother stayed behind him. One of the elders gestured them to sit down and they did what they asked. 

"Good morning," said one of the elders "We are gathered here because a spirit showed up yesterday to bless our humble village."

"How do you know that a spirit showed up yesterad?" Questioned Kya, 

"Because of the lights," Responded Gran-Gran "They appeared in the form of a blessing"

Hakoda started to open his mouth but Gran-Gran shushed him "We are not talking about the light right now... we just want to ask Sokka some questions."

The elders stared intently as Sokka making him uncomfortable "Who was the spirit who visited you?". 

Sokka hesitated "A-a big white bear"

Everyone in the room gasped "You were visited by Torna" Gran-gran stated. 

"Torna-what?" Sokka asked confused. 

"Torna, the spirit of love and soulmates" another of the elder established. 

Sokka turned to see his dad, his eyes were wide open "Sokka, you just met your soulmate."


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda gave him a thin smile but shook his head "Those are some parts of it but being a great warrior includes having something to fight for, for me, that something to fight for is my family" 
> 
> Sokka looked at him confused "What do you mean?".
> 
> "Being a great warrior means being able to love and fight for them, and having a soulmate is not a bad thing because you have another person to protect". Hakoda explained, "And that could make you stronger in some ways". Hakoda put his arms in Sokka's shoulders, giving him a small encouraging press, Hakoda stood up "Think about what I said, okay?"

The elders explained Sokka that Torna was the spirit of love, he was the guide that helped you find your soulmate but it didn't appear all the time, just a selected few could see him. Of course, it was Sokka's luck that he could see him, he was the guy who didn't believe in all that magic stuff but somehow he was forced into all this. The elders were happy that he was blessed, even his parents were content with that but Sokka still wasn't happy by that, he thought that if he were visited by a spirit it would be a spirit that would guide him to be a great warrior not to his soulmate. The elders didn't ask him more questions after explaining what's up and let him go to play with Katara. Hakoda could see that Sokka wasn't at all happy with the soulmate situation so he took him aside to talk to him. 

"You know what makes a great warrior?" Hakoda asked, crouching down to see Sokka's eye. 

Sokka immediately responded, "Strenght, leadership, being able to fight!" He exclaimed. 

Hakoda gave him a thin smile but shook his head "Those are some parts of it but being a great warrior includes having something to fight for, for me, that something to fight for is my family" 

Sokka looked at him confused "What do you mean?".

"Being a great warrior means being able to love and fight for them, and having a soulmate is not a bad thing because you have another person to protect". Hakoda explained, "And that could make you stronger in some ways". Hakoda put his arms in Sokka's shoulders, giving him a small encouraging press, Hakoda stood up "Think about what I said, okay?"

Sokka spent all day trying to comprehend what his dad just said, it made sense in a way, you have to get stronger to protect the ones you love but he didn't understand why did having a soulmate made him stronger. Sokka fell asleep with these thoughts in his mind. He woke up with the big polar bear in front of him again, the bear made a gesture to follow get on top of him, Sokka complied with the order. Once again the world fell into darkness with a few lights surrounding him. He arrived at Zuko's room and saw the familiar boy curled up in a ball on the edge of his bed, Sokka walked towards Zuko with a worried expression. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Sokka. 

Zuko turned to see him, he looked like he had been crying for a while "No... my dad just threw a fireball at me and it hit me" Zuko raised his left arm, part of his clothes were burned but what Sokka paid more attention to was to the big red burn in the boy's forearm. Sokka couldn't believe what he was seeing and what he just heard, how could a parent do this to his child, parents are supposed to take care of their children, not hurt them. 

"W-why did he do this?" Sokka asked. 

"I was showing him some fire-bending forms but something went wrong and he got mad at me, he told me that he was going to show me how it is done and this happened," Zuko explained. 

"You-you are a fire-bender?" Sokka questioned, taking a few steps back. 

"Yeah but I'm not as good as Azula".

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows so Zuko was fire-nation, the nation that started the war and has been at war with every nation for 100 years, Sokka has heard the stories, how the fire nation committed genocide against the air nomads, how the fire nation made raids in his village taking every single water-bender until there was only one left but Zuko seemed so nice and sweet to be something so horrible like the others. Sokka then realized that Zuko was staring at him. 

"Are you okay?" It was Zuko's turned to ask that. 

"Yeah, it just shocked me that you are from the fire-nation," Sokka answered.

"I thought you knew... I mean my eyes are gold," 

"I guess the thought didn't cross my mind"

They stayed a few moments in silence until Sokka decided to break the silence "Can you show me some of your fire magic?"

Zuko looked surprised by the request but accepted to show him. Zuko showed Sokka some basic poses and went through some the katas he knew, there were some Katas that he had to repeat because he did some poses wrong but overall Sokka was amazed by the show Zuko was doing, he had more control over the element than his sister. After Zuko finished some all the katas, he looked at Sokka. 

"That was amazing!" Sokka exclaimed. 

Zuko blushed at the compliment "No, it wasn't... I had to repeat some of the Katas because I didn't remember the movements,"

"No, no, no. Everything you did was really cool, you are really good at it." 

"My sister is way better at his than me" Zuko established. 

"My sister can barely do a wave so all that you showed me was impressive for me"

Zuko chuckled at that then hurried under his bed, he took out some wooden swords and showed them to Sokka. 

"Wanna see somebody even more impressive? I'm really good with swords," Zuko said. "Wanna spare?"

Sokka smiled "Sure"

They spared all night, Zuko kept giving some advice to Sokka about handling his sword and the poses he should do, Sokka was really grateful for the advice. At the break of dawn, the polar bear appeared outside to take Sokka back to his village. The two boys said goodbye to each other promising to visit each other again. Sokka woke up in his hut, he could hear his dad snoring softly in the other room, and he could see Katara sleeping soundly near the fire. Sokka realized that the sun was coming out. 

A few days passed and the big polar bear hasn't visited Sokka again but Sokka took note of a few things, like, he started waking up at dawn at the exact moment the sun comes out, he also started to feel more tired after sunset, he also realized that if he stood near the fire he would feel warmer but if he went out to the cold he would feel colder than normal, making him wear more layers than he usually does. 

One day, he was in the middle of a snow fight with Katara when black snow started to fall. Sokka let go of the big snowball he had and turned to see Katara. 

"I'm going to find mom," Katara said with her voice filled with worry and started to run towards the house. 

Sokka started to run towards his dad, he saw a lot of warriors hurrying up to fight because they already knew what it meant. A fire nation raid. The fire nation soldier gave a warrior cry and started attacking the warriors. Sokka hid behind a mountain of snow and quickly realized that we were badly outnumbered. Hakoda launched a fire nation towards Sokka was hiding, Sokka threw a snowball at the soldier and swiftly got off his hiding spot, grabbing a boomerang. The fire nation troops started to retreat as fast as they could. Sokka threw thee boomerang towards them. Sokka felt relieved that they left as fast as they came. Hakoda grabbed his arm and started to head back to the village as fast as they could when they heard Katar asking for help. Hakoda opened the curtain of their house when they saw the burned body of their mother. Their mother was dead. 

Sokka spent all day comforting his sister, the raiders came for her but their mom gave her life to protect Katara. Sokka didn't want to be alone with his thoughts, especially when all his thoughts always went back to Zuko. Sokka knew that the Fire Nation was ruthless, stopping at nothing to get what they want but Zuko wasn't like that, or at least Sokka hoped, the Zuko he knew was nice and caring. At night, Sokka fell asleep as the sun went down. 

He saw Torna in front of him and he saw Zuko besides Torna. Zuko looked sad but the moment he saw Sokka his face looked concerned and hurried to Sokka. 

"What happened?" Zuko asked concerned. 

"Th- The Fire Nation just killed my mom" Sokka answered between sobs, he later turned to see Zuko "Stay away from me!" He yelled. 

"Huh-why?"

"Because you are a fire bender! You are from the Fire Nation"

Zuko stared at Sokka, shocked by the intensity of his friend. 

"Just- just tell me what my nation did... So I can fix it," Zuko asked softly.

"No! You can't, you can't fix it unless you bring my mom back" Sokka said with another sob. 

"I´m sorry" Zuko came closer to Sokka now, he sat down beside him and let the boy cry in his shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them talked, the only sound they could hear was Sokka's sobs. It was almost dawn when Torna appeared to take Zuko home. In those moments, Zuko decided that when he becomes Fire Lord he will leave the Southern Water Tribe alone but he didn't tell Sokka about his plan. The following weeks were difficult for Sokka and his family, Katara took the job of their mother, cooking, sewing, taking care of Sokka and soon enough Sokka couldn't remember the face of his mother whenever he tried to think about her face he could only see Katara. Zuko and Torna came every night instead of Sokka going to Zuko's room, there still was some tension between them but slowly they returned to playing and laughing, Sokka started teaching Zuko how to throw a boomerang while Zuko showed him how to fight with swords.

The visits became more frequent, almost every day they would see each other in their dreams that is until tragedy struck again. Instead of Zuko visiting him in the south pole, Sokka this time went with Torna to Zuko's room. Sokka saw Zuko sitting on the floor, staring at a blue demon mask. Sokka came closer and sat beside Zuko. Sokka knew that it was time for him to comfort Zuko.

"What happened?" He asked as Zuko put his head on Sokka's shoulder. 

"My mother disappeared... she is gone," Zuko said in a small voice "And father won't tell me anything except that she was banished."

Sokka knew that Zuko was part of the Fire Nation Royal Family when they were talking about their families, Sokka told Zuko that their leaders were chosen by merit and there wasn't any monarchy and Zuko told him that there was a Monarchy in the Fire Nation, that his uncle was next in line. Sokka wasn't surprised when Zuko told him that his father had the power to banish people from the Fire Nation but he was surprised that the man was so evil that he banished his wife.

"Now, thanks to my grandfather's death" Zuko explained making Sokka get out of his thoughts "My uncle won't become Fire Lord but my dad will,"

"That is going to suck even more to people living outside Fire Nation control" Sokka established. 

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "This war is necessary" 

"No, it's not... It's making the world worse". 

Sokka and Zuko got into a big fight that night, Sokka tried to change Zuko's opinion about the war while Zuko did the same trying to get Sokka in the Fire Nation's side. 

"Why would I thought that a water tribe peasant would think the same as me?" Zuko sneered after Sokka finished an argument. 

"I understand better than you, you spoiled prince" Sokka responded to the insult "Sorry about your mom but I can't be with you right now". 

Sokka turned to see Torna behind him, he wasn't here a few seconds ago but Sokka then noticed that it was almost sunrise. He turned to see Zuko crying. Sokka didn't see Zuko for three weeks afterward and with that, the announcement that Ozai became Fire Lord, Sokka pretended to be surprised. The next week it was announced by Hakoda that all the warrior were leaving to fight in the war.

One night Torna returned with Zuko beside him, he looked apologetic and regretful of what he said, the following actions seemed to show that, Zuko apologized to Sokka for what he said in their fight, he didn't mean it and Sokka did the same. They didn't spar this time, they just sat down and talked about their lives, how much it had changed in two weeks, Zuko told Sokka that he had even more responsibility and his dad was meaner and crueler than ever. Sokka told Zuko about how in the next weeks his father and the older warriors were leaving to finally fight in the war. The visits became a regular thing again but they also became more spaced out, they could only see each other every two weeks, and eventually, they only saw each other twice every month. They had only one rule whenever they saw each other that it was: Don't talk about the war, knowing that if it was brought up they would end fighting. 

Three years already passed since they first met, they always had the same routine and almost never talked about the war. Everything was fine for them, they were happy until one day Zuko told Sokka that he had been challenged to an Agni Kai. 

"What is an Agni Kai?" asked Sokka.

"An Agni Kai is a duel, you have to fight for your honor" Zuko explained. 

"And you were challenged to that because you spoke out of turn?!" 

"Don't worry about it... the general is old, I can take him"

"Zuko," Sokka said in a small voice

"I know I can take him," Zuko said but Sokka noticed that there was a nervousness in his voice. 

Sokka thought that Zuko was dead after a month of not seeing him. Sokka believed Zuko when he said that he could take the old general but after a month of not seeing Zuko made him doubt about that. One thing that Sokka noticed during that month is that he was still waking up at dawn and going to sleep soon after sundown, Sokka rationalized that it was because of habit but that small detail made him hope that Zuko was alive. One night, the lights were glowing as hard as the day Sokka met Zuko and that night was the first time Sokka saw Zukko after a month. 

Torna guided Sokka to an unfamiliar room, everything was made of steel but there still were some oranges and reds tones adorning the room. Sokka saw Zuko in his bed, the first thing Sokka noticed about Zuko was that he had bandages on the left side of his face, the second thing he noticed was that Zuko shaved everything off except his ponytail.

"Zuko," Sokka said in the same small voice he did a month back. 

Zuko groaned as he opened his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked angry and tired. He studied Sokka who was in front of him by now. 

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked with concern in his voice. 

"I lost my honor"

"I thought you said you could take the old general"

"... I didn't fight the general, I fought my dad"

Sokka knew that Ozai was an asshole, he knew that but that didn't take away the shock of Zuko's words. How could a father fight his child? How could a parent do this? Parents are supposed to protect their children, not burn them. Sokka thought about the last time Ozai burned Zuko one year ago. It made his blood boil in anger. 

"Why did your dad fight you?" Sokka questioned. 

"I may have disrespected the general but it was in my father's council"

"Your father is a fucking asshole" 

"Don't talk about him like that"

"But it's the truth, a parent should never fight his children, did he that to you?" Sokka signaled to Zuko's left eye, Zuko nodded. 

"If the avatar doesn't appear to kill him then I will" Sokka established. 

"I need to capture the Avatar so I can regain my honor" 

With those words said, a big fight started. They didn't talk for three years after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter! As promised I uploaded today but that won't always be the case, I will try to update at least once every week. 
> 
> Some clarifications about this chapter:   
> \- I feel that I messed up the timeline but let's pretend I did not. Okay? Okay. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :D


	3. Boy in the Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko stared at the horizon a little while, remembering all the times he went to visit Sokka in his dreams. Zuko could remember how Sokka described his home... an icy wasteland; Sokka was right everywhere you looked there was snow. Zuko had a feeling inside him that had been growing ever since his ship entered Southern waters, it was similar to the feeling he got every time Sokka visited him, Zuko reasoned that it was probably because he was near his soulmate's home and quickly decided to stay far away from the tribe if possible, his only goal was to capture the avatar and Zuko didn't think that he was hiding in Sokka's village

It's been three years since Zuko and Sokka last spoke, Torna would appear in Sokka's dreams every once in a while to try to take him to Zuko but Torna failed every time. Sokka could still remember every single detail of that fight when he would rather forget about it. He tried to get past all the soulmate stuff but with Torna appearing in his dreams and waking up at dawn, with all the little reminders he couldn't. Sokka hasn't told Katara about that and the only people who knew were Gran-gran and his father, thankfully they only knew about his soulmate connection not who was his soulmate. 

Sokka tried his best to forget everything with Zuko: He tried to "train" new warriors but failed every single time because they weren't big enough to understand what he was saying and he went to hunting trips often, that's how he found himself in a boat with his sister. Sokka has been trying to catch a fish with his spear while Katara was practicing her water bending. Once Sokka would have thought that her sister having water bending was weird but after Zuko showed him fire bending, Sokka didn't think that anymore (well, maybe a little bit but that was beside the point). Katara was trying to put the fish in a basket when Sokka accidentally moved his spear backward making the bubble where the fish was pop. 

Sokka turned around to see his sister "Why is it that every time you play with your water magic, I get soaked?" He asked in an annoyed tone. 

Katara sighed in annoyance "It's not magic, it's water bending, and it's no-" Sokka interrupted her. 

"Yeah, yeah! It's an ancient art unique to our culture. I know." Sokka started saying "I'm just saying you keep your weirdness to yourself."

Katara raised an eyebrow "You are saying that I'm weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself." 

The boat hit a current, Sokka started rowing in hopes to evade the ice patches along the way until two of those patches crashed together. Sokka could hear Katara yelling directions at him while he did his best to evade the patches. The pair jumped out as soon as their boat crashed into ice. 

"You call that left?" Questioned Katara as she dragged herself to be beside Sokka.

"If you don't like my steering, you should have water bended us out of the ice" Replied Sokka annoyed. 

"So it's my fault?" Katara stood up, Sokka followed after. 

"I knew I should have left you at home... leave it to a girl to screw things up." 

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained..." Katara snapped as she waved her arms backward making the waves move "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" 

Sokka looked down to avoid her eyes when he heard something break, he looked up to see what the sound was and realized that an Iceberg broke thanks to her sister's outburst. Sokka wasn't paying attention to what Katara was saying until he heard more of the iceberg break. 

"Uhh... Katara?" Sokka squealed. 

"I even wash all of your clothes? Have you ever smelled your dirty socks?" Katara started pointing her finger at Sokka "Let me tell you, not pleasant!"

She broke the iceberg making all the pieces fall and creating big waves. The pair grabbed the sides of the ice patch they were on trying not to fall to the cold ocean. 

"Congratulations, you went from weird to freakish" Sokka grumbled.

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Yep, congratulations." 

Something blue started glowing in front of the sibling's eyes, they quickly scurried back in shock and stood up. A big iceberg shot up from the ocean, tumbling back the ice patch where the siblings were. Katara took a few steps forward, trying to get a better look at the iceberg. Inside of it, there was a boy with glowing tattoos.

"He is alive!" Katara exclaimed, "We have to help him!" 

"Katara, come back here! We don't know what is that thing!"

Katara grabbed Sokka's club and started running towards it with Sokka trailing behind her. They arrived at the iceberg, Katara started smashing the club against the ice, it took a few tries but finally, Katara hit the spot. Smoke started leaking knocking the siblings back, Sokka took a protective stance trying to guard his sister from all the smoke and ice. A big beam of light shot into the sky. 

\--------------

Meanwhile, somewhere in the South Pole, a boy with a scarred face was staring at the light in shock quickly realizing this was the shot he was waiting for. As soon as he saw the light he turned to see his uncle who was sitting down, playing Pai sho and enjoying some tea.

"Finally," He said as soon as the beam turned off "Uncle, do you realize what this means?". 

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh asked. 

"It means my search... it's about to come to an end." Established Zuko "That light comes from an incredibly powerful source, it has to be him!" Zuko pointed at the light. 

"Or it might be the celestial lights... We've been down this road before Prince Zuko," Iroh speculated "I don't want you to get too excited over nothing, please sit, why don't you enjoy a nice cup of Jasmine Tea."

"I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA! I NEED TO CAPTURE THE AVATAR!" Zuko growled, "Headsman, head a course for the light."

- _Finally, my quest is over_ \- Zuko thought hopefully. 

\-------------

"This is Appa, my flying bison." Answered the strange kid from the iceberg. 

"Right! And this is Katara, my flying sister" Sokka answered while pointing to Katara. 

The bison sneezed sending a big bugger towards Sokka's direction. Sokka was covered in slime and tried to take it off by rolling on the ice. 

"Don't worry, it'll wash out." The kid answered, "So, do you guys live here?" 

"Don't answer that. Did you see that beam of light? He was signaling the Fire Nation" Sokka quickly responded, pointing his spear towards him. 

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he is a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell from the evil look in his eyes" Katara established while she walked towards the kid, he responded by smiling innocently "The paranoid is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

"I'm Aa-" The kid shot up to the sky the moment he sneezed "I'm Aang," Aang said the moment he landed. 

"You-you just sneezed and then flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Really? It felt higher than that" Aang wondered.

"You are an Airbender!" Katara announced. 

"Giant light beams, flying bison, air benders, I think I got midnight sun madness... I'm going home where things make sense" Sokka started walking away while thinking - _I don't know why I am so surprised by this, I have been dealing with spirit stuff for a while now_ \- When he suddenly realized he didn't have a way home since his boat was destroyed. 

"Well, if you guys need a ride, Appa and I can give a ride" Aang offered while getting on Appa. 

"We'd love a ride! Thanks."

Sokka protested at first but then Katara gave him a reason to get up on the bison by saying he would freeze to death if he stayed there. On the ride home, Sokka couldn't shake a feeling he's been getting ever since the light beam shot out, it was a feeling like the ones he got every time he and Zuko would get together but this time was stronger, like, Zuko was close to him but Zuko was probably far away in the Earth Kingdom or around the Fire Nation, he would never be around the South Pole. 

\----------------------

"I'm going to bed now," Iroh said, "Yep, a man needs his rest... Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right, and the avatar is still alive, you won't find him." Iroh started going on a rant about Zuko's ancestors and how they couldn't find the avatar. 

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does!" Zuko established, "This coward's 100 years of hiding are over."

Iroh bid goodnight to Zuko and retired to his bed. Zuko stared at the horizon a little while, remembering all the times he went to visit Sokka in his dreams. Zuko could remember how Sokka described his home... an icy wasteland; Sokka was right everywhere you looked there was snow. Zuko had a feeling inside him that had been growing ever since his ship entered Southern waters, it was similar to the feeling he got every time Sokka visited him, Zuko reasoned that it was probably because he was near his soulmate's home and quickly decided to stay far away from the tribe if possible, his only goal was to capture the avatar and Zuko didn't think that he was hiding in Sokka's village. With one last look at the horizon, Zuko headed to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally posted a new chapter! It's kinda short because I didn't have a lot of inspiration to write a longer chapter and there isn't a lot of Zukka interaction but I promise that the next chapter will have a lot more Zukka. 
> 
> I will try to update again this week or probaly next week. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :D. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) I will try to update tomorrow or at least once every week. Some clarifications for this chapter are:
> 
> \- I made up the spirit but the name is inspired by Tornasukk who is the god of caves but if you encountered it, you could find enlightenment (According to the website) and I feel that soulmates could give enlightenment (I kinda sound like Iroh). 
> 
> \- Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm lazy to keep writing.
> 
> *EDIT: I messed up the ages so Sokka is ten y/o and Zuko is eleven y/o


End file.
